1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a mask, a pattern disposing method thereof and an exposing method thereof, and more particularly to a mask comprising a plurality of geometric patterns regularly arranged, a pattern disposing method thereof and an exposing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technology, varied semiconductor elements are invented. In the manufacturing process of the semiconductor element, exposure and development are important steps.
In an exposure step, a mask is used for blocking some energy light to project on a photoresister layer, such that the photoresister layer can be developed some pattern. In some case, the exposure step is needed to be performed repeatedly. The exposed patterns can be engaged to form a complete pattern. However, in the exposure step, the variation of movement and alignment of the mask, and the diffraction of the light might affect the accuracy of the engagement. Therefore, how to engage the exposed patterns becomes a bottleneck in the development of the semiconductor technology.